Everlasting Love
by FeBlack
Summary: Eles possuíam um amor infinito, e tinham plena consciência disso.Mas, ao passarem por uma grande briga, eles perceberão que é preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse o amanhã.
1. Chapter 1

**Everlasting Love**

Resumo: Eles possuíam um amor infinito, e tinham plena consciência disso.  
Mas, ao passarem por uma grande briga, eles perceberão que é preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Sirius & Marlene,  
A intensidade de um amor que duraria para sempre.

"- I will love you with every beat of my heart."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo I – Lembranças & Inseguranças**

****

**_"Torcer por um amor insano, incerto,_****_  
_****_É ser um sonhador, ter peito aberto_****_  
_****_Prá suportar a dor, infernizante,_****_  
_****_Que a insegurança traz a cada instante."_**_  
__(Bernardo Trancoso)_

Um lindo pôr-do-sol, pincelando o céu livre de nuvens com cores suaves, acontecia junto com o entardecer.  
Uma bela morena, que aparentava ter uns 20 anos, estava debruçada na grande janela do Largo Grimmauld, observando o espetáculo dado pelo pôr-do-sol, enquanto tentava descobrir todas as cores e misturas que coloriam o céu, apenas por distração. Ela estava com os cotovelos sobre o parapeito da janela e o delicado rosto apoiado nas mãos. Enquanto seu belo par de olhos cor-de-mel observava com um ar encantado aquela paisagem, seus fios castanhos e ligeiramente ondulados começavam a escorregar do rabo-de-cabelo frouxo que ela havia feito de qualquer jeito, fazendo com que algumas mechas caíssem pelo seu rosto, encostando naquela pele clara e macia, e incomodando-a.

A mulher então pareceu despertar, e jogou as mechas para trás em um gesto nervoso, enquanto fechava a janela e encaminhava-se para fora do quarto em que estava. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, como que os penteando, enquanto descia calmamente as escadas para o primeiro andar.

A casa parecia tranqüila e praticamente desabitada, já que todos que geralmente estavam por lá haviam recebido folga da Ordem da Fênix, organização em que ela trabalhava. Mas, ao terminar de passar os olhos por toda a sala, acabou encontrando seu namorado sentado no chão, com os braços jogados para trás, as mãos servindo de apoio e o olhar fora de foco.

Sorriu discretamente ao vê-lo e foi caminhando sorrateiramente até ele, logo o abraçando por trás e o fazendo sobressaltar-se.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos! – sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, fazendo-o abrir um fraco sorriso e virar-se para encará-la.

Deitou ao lado do namorado e apoiou sua cabeça no colo dele, fazendo com que seus longos cabelos castanhos se espalhassem pelo chão e pelo rapaz.

- Ah, Sirius, como eu gostaria de usar Legilimência com você, para descobrir no que você tanto pensa... – comentou, se aninhando ao corpo do namorado.

- Mas Lene, você sabe fazer isso! – exclamou ele, afagando os longos cabelos que se espalhavam pelo seu colo.

- Não com você, Sirius. – ela disse, num suspiro. – Quando eu tento encarar seus olhos para penetrar sua mente, me perco nessa imensidão azul.

Sirius riu fracamente e inclinou-se para beijar os lábios da namorada, jogando em seguida seus cabelos, negros e lisos que lhe caíam pelos olhos, para trás, em um gesto muito charmoso.

Lembrou-se de como Marlene, sua namorada há quase três anos, costumava admirar os seus olhos. Ela dizia que eles pareciam o oceano, com toda a sua profundeza e mistérios escondidos.

O moreno percorreu o olhar pela sala, agora quase vazia, de sua casa, que estava sendo utilizada como sede da Ordem da Fênix, um grupo recentemente fundado por Dumbledore na tentativa de combater Comensais da Morte e o Lorde Voldemort, que estavam transformando o atual mundo bruxo em um perfeito caos.

Sem que ele pudesse evitar, claras lembranças sobre o último dia do ano letivo que ele passara na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts invadiram sua mente, fazendo-o mais uma vez perder-se em pensamentos.

_Era um dia com o clima fresco, o sol brilhando imponente e livre de nuvens naquele céu incrivelmente azul. Vários estudantes do sétimo ano se abraçavam pelos jardins, alguns até deixando singelas lágrimas escaparem, pois aquele seria o último dia em que estariam como alunos nos terrenos de Hogwarts. E, além disso, a primeira grande guerra do mundo bruxo já começava a dar indícios lá fora, e muitos temiam por não conseguirem mais reencontrar os amigos.___

_Mas um casal em especial, dentre tantos que estavam juntos e aproveitavam os últimos momentos naquele lugar, corria alegremente pelo jardim feito duas crianças brincando de pique-pega.___

_- Desista, Black! – exclamou a garota, já ofegante de tanto correr. – Você nunca vai me pegar!___

_- É o que veremos, Mckinnon! – disse o rapaz, aumentando a velocidade e conseguindo, enfim, alcançar a namorada.___

_Pulou em cima dela, no que os dois tombaram na grama, gargalhando alto. Ele começou a fazer cócegas em Marlene, e a barriga da menina já doía de tanto rir.___

_- Pare, Sirius! – ela pediu, em meio a muitas risadas e com os olhos já enchendo de lágrimas. – Por favor! ___

_Exausto, Sirius largou-se na grama ao lado da namorada, passando a contemplar o céu azul-claro. Marlene cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento descontraído, e os dois permaneceram naquela posição por um tempo, apenas com um silêncio reconfortante pairando. ___

_Mas como que para estragar aquele momento encantador e feliz, um calafrio percorreu o corpo da jovem Marlene, e pensamentos ruins passaram por sua mente, trazendo-a novamente para o "mundo real", e os grandes problemas que reinavam sobre ele. A morena se lembrou de como Lorde Voldemort vinha ganhando cada vez mais poder, e no quanto os seus seguidores espalhavam o medo pelo mundo bruxo. Não sabia como seria dali para frente, com eles fora de Hogwarts e sem a proteção que aquele castelo lhes fornecia, e conviver com aquelas constantes inseguranças não era nada fácil. ___

_- Como ficará nós dois, Sirius? – perguntou a garota, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.___

_Vinha se fazendo essa pergunta a algum tempo, mas só agora havia tomado a devida coragem para fazê-la. Ela estava muito ansiosa e temerosa, não sabia que rumo aquele namoro de apenas quatro meses tomaria, mas a única certeza que tinha era a de não querer terminá-lo.___

_- Fique tranqüila, Lene. – falou o moreno, acariciando a bochecha rosada de sua namorada. Como aquelas palavras doces a confortavam... – Tudo dará certo, confie em mim.___

_- Mas, Sirius... – ela disse, levantando-se em um pulo. – E se não pudermos mais nos encontrar lá fora? Não sei se os meus pais vão permitir e...___

_- Eu te seqüestro, não há problema. – ele a interrompeu, sorrindo, com aquele seu típico jeito de achar que tudo se resolve com extrema facilidade.___

_- Seu bobo... – disse a menina, rindo, enquanto estendia a mão para ajudar o namorado a se levantar.___

_Puxou-o para perto, roçando seus lábios macios nos dele com a intenção de provocá-lo, no que o maroto logo tratou de acabar com a pouca distância que existia entre eles, enlaçando-a em um beijo carinhoso.___

_Ao se separarem, Marlene abraçou o namorado pela cintura, encarando a grama com uma expressão triste.___

_- Ei, Lene! – disse o garoto, levantando delicadamente o rosto da namorada com uma das mãos, fazendo-a voltar a encará-lo. – Não há o que temer, estarei ao seu lado, sempre.___

_- Mas e se não estiver! – ela exclamou, deixando que uma fina lágrima escorresse solitária por seu rosto. – Não sei mais se conseguirei prosseguir sem você...___

_- Essa hipótese simplesmente não existe. – Sirius disse, encarando-a seriamente. – Não deixarei que nada de mal te aconteça, Marlene Mckinnon, porque eu te amo! Agora seque essas lágrimas bobas, porque hoje é para ser um dia alegre... já pensou na possibilidade de nunca mais precisar ver o Ranhoso na vida!___

_A morena riu, sentindo-se muito aliviada, enquanto abraçava o namorado e recostava a cabeça em seu peito. Gostaria de ficar ali para sempre, sem guerra, sem preocupações, sem medo... apenas com Sirius Black, o garoto que a fazia sentir-se perfeitamente segura apenas com seu sorriso.___

_- Sinto atrapalhar os pombinhos, – eles ouviram uma familiar voz masculina comentar, enquanto se aproximava. – mas temos que ir nos encaminhando para as carruagens!___

_- Já estamos indo, Pontas, espere só um minuto. – Sirius disse para o amigo, gesticulando por trás da namorada para ele e a menina que o acompanhava se afastarem logo.___

_- Tudo bem, mas não demorem, ou acabarão ficando para trás! – alertou Lílian Evans, a namorada do seu melhor amigo, enquanto sorria alegremente para o casal.___

_Enquanto eles se afastavam, a menina pulou na garupa de Tiago, deixando que seus brilhosos cabelos ruivos caíssem pela frente do rosto do namorado, tapando-lhe a visão, no que eles quase caíram. Lílian riu alto, divertindo-se com aquilo tudo, enquanto os dois sumiam entre os vários alunos que se encaminhavam para as carruagens.___

_- Antes de irmos, – Sirius começou, pegando algo dentro de seu bolso. – gostaria de lhe dar isto.___

_Marlene encarou o pequeno embrulho nas mãos do garoto, olhando-o com curiosidade. Abriu um sorriso carinhoso e pegou o pequeno presente. Ao desfazer o laço que envolvia o objeto, pôde observar algo dourado, reluzindo em suas mãos. Era um lindo e delicado broche, que possuía algumas letras estranhas grafadas, as quais Marlene não conseguiu decifrar.___

_- Significa "Amor que dura para sempre", em latim. – explicou Sirius, observando a expressão confusa e ao mesmo tempo curiosa da namorada.___

_Ela abriu um sorriso maravilhado, enquanto seus olhos amendoados adquiriam um brilho mágico. Marlene envolveu os braços no pescoço de Sirius, distribuindo beijinhos carinhosos na bochecha dele, agradecendo inúmeras vezes o presente.___

_- Eu te amo tanto, Sirius, tanto... – ela sussurrou, emocionando-se com a situação.___

_- Eu também, Lene. Muito mais do que você pode imaginar. – disse o maroto, dando um forte abraço na namorada. – E pode ter certeza de que eu te amarei para sempre. Te amarei com a força de cada batida do meu coração.___

_Em seguida, Sirius pegou Marlene no colo, girando-a pelo jardim, enquanto caminhava em direção as carruagens._

- Bons tempos aqueles, não é, Lene! – perguntou o moreno, desviando sua mente das lembranças e voltando a afagar os cabelos da namorada.

- Que tempos, amor! – disse Marlene, levantando do colo de Sirius e passando a encará-lo com carinho.

- Os tempos de Hogwarts... – comentou, acariciando as bochechas rosadas da namorada, como ele sempre costumava fazer. – Nós éramos livres de preocupações, da guerra, do medo...

- Shhh! – exclamou a mulher, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de Sirius, impedindo-o de continuar a frase. – Não vamos pensar nisso agora, podemos fazer coisas muito melhores... – completou, abrindo um sorriso maroto enquanto distribuía beijos pelo rosto do namorado, descendo logo depois para o pescoço.

- Ah, Lene, você sabe que isso é covardia... – comentou o rapaz, arrepiando-se com o toque dos lábios macios da morena em sua pele.

- Vem, vamos para o quarto! – ela disse, puxando Sirius pelo braço, enquanto este a abraçava pela cintura e subia as escadas com o corpo colado no dela.

Já no segundo andar, percorreram o grande e escuro corredor, a caminho do quarto de Sirius.  
Ele realmente odiava aquela casa – ou mansão, como muitos gostavam de reforçar –, mais não havia lugar melhor para se esconderem. Detestou voltar para lá depois do tempo em que passou na casa de Tiago, mas como a família Black, que antes habitava aquela mansão, teve de ir para um lugar mais escondido graças ao Ministério da Magia, que estava atrás dela, Sirius não teve como não ceder a casa quando foi lançada a idéia de ela servir como sede para a Ordem da Fênix.

Mas, quando Marlene estava lá para lhe fazer companhia, ele se esquecia completamente do ódio e das mágoas que aquele lugar lhe traziam, apenas aproveitava cada momento com ela.

O casal adentrou o quarto mal iluminado do rapaz, e o moreno a puxou para um beijo, sendo imediatamente retribuído por Marlene.  
Os dois tinham uma química diferente e invejável. Por mais que estivessem juntos há praticamente três anos, cada beijo tinha uma sensação diferente, somada ao calor que emanava de seus corpos sempre que eles se aproximavam.

Sirius enlaçou a namorada pela cintura, e a ergueu ligeiramente do chão, carregando Marlene até perto de sua enorme cama de casal, para depois deitá-la ali e começar a distribuir beijos por todo o seu pescoço.

Depois de um tempo, o rapaz encarou a namorada, esboçando seu tão famoso sorriso maroto. Voltou sua atenção para os lábios de Marlene, enquanto deslizava suas mãos por todo o corpo perfeito da mulher, fazendo-a estremecer a cada toque. Entre um beijo e outro, Marlene tirou o casaco azul-celeste que havia dado para o namorado no último natal, propositalmente escolhido para combinar com seus olhos, que tanto a fascinavam. Começou a desabotoar a calça dele, quando, como que para acabar com aquele momento mágico, um papel amassado caiu do bolso de Sirius.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou rapidamente, parando de beijá-lo.

- Nada, – disse o rapaz, pegando o papel jogado na cama e colocando uma das mãos para trás, escondendo-o. – não é nada.

- Sirius, deixe-me ver esse bilhete. – Marlene exigiu, enquanto vários pensamentos ruins invadiam sua mente.

Fazia algum tempo que ela vinha percebendo atitudes estranhas em Sirius. Ele muitas vezes dava motivos perceptivelmente mentirosos para sair de casa, assim como retornava inúmeras vezes com uma mesma fragrância doce e feminina misturada a ele. Marlene havia interrogado seus melhores amigos, tentando descobrir alguma informação, mas fracassara por completo, pois eles juravam solenemente não saber de nada. Ela, então, acabou decidindo por deixar essa história de lado, por falta de provas mais claras e por não querer admitir a si mesma que o seu grande amor, depois de tanto tempo, a estava traindo. Mas, mesmo ela tentando deixar isso tudo de lado, aquela insegurança incômoda muitas vezes lhe atingia, e neste momento, com aquele bilhete que Sirius tentava esconder, a hipótese de estar sendo traída vinha à tona mais do que nunca.

- Lene, por favor, deixe isso para lá... – pediu Sirius, tentando inutilmente fazer com que a namorada esquecesse o flagrante.

Ela continuou encarando-o, muito séria. Não parecia estar gostando nem um pouco daquilo tudo, e muito menos estava disposta a deixar de lado.

- Me dê isso, Sirius. – falou, estendendo o braço para receber o bilhete, enquanto sua expressão não deixava nenhum vestígio de alegria ou tranqüilidade.

O rapaz suspirou, parecendo cansado e atordoado. Sabia que não adiantaria discutir com Marlene. Os três anos em que passaram namorando mostraram-no o quanto ela era cabeça-dura e como não desistia de absolutamente nada que quisesse.

Ela pegou o papel que Sirius a entregava, e abriu-o.

"_Querido Sirius,___

_Desculpe-me por importuná-lo novamente, mas você não faz idéia de como eu preciso da sua presença aqui, ao meu lado, neste momento.__  
__O meu mundo parece despencar a minha volta, e tudo o que preciso é de um abraço seu, para me confortar. Peço-lhe que, por favor, atenda ao meu pedido e me encontre naquele mesmo lugar de sempre, aquele em que sempre vamos para ficarmos a sós.___

_Até breve,__  
__Daquela que te ama muito._"

-------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Essa fic aqui era para ser apenas uma oneshot, mas conforme fui escrevendo, novas idéias foram surgindo, e a fic acabou aumentando. Mas, mesmo assim, ela será bem curta, e deve ter mais uns dois capítulos.**

**Não sei se alguém reparou, mas vale destacar que o que está escrito no broche que o Sirius deu a Marlene, "Amor que dura para sempre", é basicamente a tradução do nome desta fic, Everlasting Love.******

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo, e que por favor deixem reviews, para eu saber o que vocês estão achando!**

**Obrigada pela atenção,**

**Fê Black**

**PS: Essa fic tem uma capa, então quem quiser conferir, é só pegar o link no meu perfil!**


	2. Eterno Amor

**Capítulo II – Eterno Amor**

****

**_"Circunda-te de rosas, ama, bebe_****_  
_****_E cala. O mais é nada."_**_  
__(Fernando Pessoa)_

Marlene o encarou, com o bilhete em suas mãos agora sendo molhado por finas gotas que escorriam daqueles olhos amendoados, e sustentou aquele momento por mais alguns instantes.

Aproximou-se mais um pouco de Sirius, ergueu seu braço fino e agora trêmulo, e acertou-lhe um forte tapa no rosto. O barulho daqueles dedos delicados encostando naquela pele agora rubra do maroto propagou-se com eco por toda a casa. Sirius levou uma das mãos ao rosto, como que sem acreditar que Marlene realmente havia feito aquilo.

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? – ela vociferou, descontrolada. Avançou novamente em cima do moreno e começou a acertá-lo onde quer que suas mãos trêmulas conseguissem atingir, com a maior força que ela conseguia reunir. – Eu fiz tudo por você, Sirius, TUDO! Eu fui contra a minha família, que pensava que fosse igual a todos os outros Black, só por você. Eu sempre estive aqui, ao seu lado, te apoiando, te ajudando, te amando... Eu te amei com a força de cada batida do meu coração. E é _isso_ que você faz comigo?

A morena o encarou novamente, enquanto Sirius simplesmente deixava-a bater nele, sem tentar segurá-la, sem tentar impedi-la. Ele apenas a olhava, sem dizer nada, com um ar triste e cansado que Marlene nunca o vira usar.

- Diga alguma coisa, seu cafajeste! – esbravejou ela, sacudindo-o pela gola da camisa.

- Eu não te traí, Marlene. – Sirius pronunciou-se, finalmente. Olhava-a com mágoa, como se estivesse mais ferido por dentro do que ela. – Você precisa confiar em mim, eu não te traí!

- É mentira! – a mulher disse, largando-se na cama de casal em que os dois passaram inúmeras e inesquecíveis noites. Escorou o rosto com as mãos, sem tentar evitar que lágrimas de raiva escorressem. – Como você ainda tem coragem de mentir assim? Depois de tudo, Sirius, tudo que nós vivemos...

- Marlene, por favor... – ele falou, com um tom de súplica, aproximando-se dela.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e pousou delicadamente uma das mãos em seu ombro. Aquele corpo quente, aquela pele macia, aquele perfume inebriante; era incrível o modo como ela era sempre a mesma, e ao mesmo tempo tão imprevisível.

- Não toque em mim! – Marlene o interrompeu, sem mais encará-lo. – Quem é essa mulher que você tem encontrado?

- Eu não posso te responder, mas você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu juro, Lene, nunca seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para te machucar, eu...

- Não quero ouvir mais mentiras! – ela exclamou, pondo-se de pé novamente e olhando-o com raiva, com impaciência, com mágoa, não mais com aquele olhar maroto e apaixonado. – Sempre me disseram que você não valia nada, mas eu sempre te defendi. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei que a sua fase de mulherengo havia acabado.

- Você não confia em mim, é isso?! – perguntou Sirius, levantando-se também. Estava quase gritando, um tom de voz que ele jamais usara com ela, e isso a assustou um pouco. – Eu achei que você fosse diferente, Marlene, e foi por isso que eu deixei aquela fase para trás.

Ele atravessou o quarto, batendo o pé com firmeza por aquele chão gélido, até alcançar a porta. Girou a maçaneta quase como se fosse arrancá-la, e saiu. Antes de irromper pelo corredor, porém, virou-se mais uma vez para trás – a última vez.

- Era a Andrômeda. – ele disse, sem mais encarar Marlene. – A minha prima foi expulsa da família por ficar noiva de um trouxa, e estava precisando de mim.

Sem esperar uma resposta, o moreno bateu com força a porta atrás de si e desceu correndo as grandes escadas. Saiu daquela mansão o mais rápido que pôde, e passou o resto da madrugada caminhando pelas ruas, pensando, remoendo, sofrendo.

Uma semana havia se passado, todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix já estavam sabendo da briga feia que Sirius e Marlene haviam tido. Fizeram de tudo para tentar reconciliá-los, mas ambos pareciam irredutíveis. Sirius estava evitando sua própria casa, como sempre fazia na adolescência, apenas para não encontrá-la. Mas agora não poderia evitar mais. Havia recebido um chamado importantíssimo da Ordem, estava planejada uma grande carnificina dos Comensais da Morte para aquela noite, e Sirius deveria mais do que nunca estar lá para ajudar a combatê-los.

E ele estava lá, no hall da mansão Black, ouvindo Tiago falar, enquanto permanecia alheio as palavras que qualquer um dissesse. Só se preocupava com uma coisa: ela. Em como seria quando eles se olhassem, quando se vissem, quando saíssem juntos para mais uma missão, mas dessa vez não seria igual as anteriores, porque eles não estavam mais unidos. Enquanto isso, Marlene estava sentada em uma cama, pensando exatamente na mesma coisa e rabiscando algumas palavras.

- Marlene, nós estamos saindo! – a mulher escutou uma voz feminina exclamar do corredor do segundo andar, enquanto se aproximava do quarto onde ela estava.

Assim que sua amiga adentrou o quarto, foi impossível não perceber as inúmeras lágrimas que percorriam ferozmente o contorno delicado de seu rosto.

- Ah, Lene... – disse Lílian, abraçando-a com força. – Você quer ficar aqui hoje? Aviso aos outros, digo que você não estava bem e...

- Não. – Marlene a interrompeu, fechando o caderno que estava em seu colo. – Só estava terminando de escrever no meu diário.

- Alguns hábitos de adolescente, nós nunca perdemos. – comentou Lily, sorrindo de um jeito doce, no que sua amiga assentiu.

Marlene guardou o diário embaixo do travesseiro, passou rapidamente as mãos pelo seu rosto, secando-o, e desceu com Lílian. 

Ao aparecer no início das escadas, sentiu um involuntário arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, e não pôde evitar descer aqueles degraus procurando o dono do par de olhos azuis mais lindo que ela já vira. E não demorou a encontrá-lo. Lá estava Sirius, encarando-a, sustentando aquele olhar como se eles duelassem; um duelo silencioso, magoado, apaixonado.

- Vamos? – Tiago perguntou, para encerrar aquele clima tenso que se instalara no local. A maioria assentiu, e com um piscar de olhos, todos aparataram.

A batalha já havia começado, e parecia estar pior do qualquer uma que ambos os lados já tinham enfrentado ou imaginado. O número de Comensais era assombroso, mas igualava o nível com os aurores graças ao excelente e rigoroso treinamento que estes receberam. Se aquele lugar mergulhado na imensidão em que todos estavam agora explodisse, com certeza o mundo bruxo ficaria apenas habitado por pessoas muito pouco capazes, porque ali, naquele local onde todos duelavam há horas e mal conseguiam distinguir mais quem era de que lado da guerra, estavam simplesmente os melhores.

- Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? – Sirius perguntou, com um tom ameaçadoramente sarcástico, para um dos homens com a máscara negra já rachada, o Comensal Avery. Poderia estar cansado, quase caindo no chão, mas não perdia o sorriso irônico em seus lábios.

- Cale a boca e duele, Black. – o homem falou, lançando um feitiço de sua varinha, no que Sirius rapidamente contra-atacou com outro.

E, com mais um excelente feitiço não-verbal, cujo Avery nem teve o tempo de ver de onde saíra, Sirius enfim desarmou-o, fazendo o Comensal tombar imóvel no chão gélido daquele lugar.

Em seguida, virou-se para se ocupar com outro Comensal, ou ajudar algum auror em apuros. Seus olhos azul-escuros mergulhados na imensidão que pairava por ali encontrou rapidamente Lílian sendo encurralada por dois homens de vestes pretas, e o moreno correu para ajudá-la.

- Obrigada, Sirius. – Lily murmurou, caindo ferida nos braços do amigo, enquanto ele afugentava habilmente os Comensais.

Ele olhou-a de um jeito desesperado, como se sentisse que a estava perdendo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em fazer algo, sentiu alguém tirá-la de seus braços, ainda mais preocupado.

- Lílian! – gritou Tiago, com os olhos marejando de um modo impiedoso. – Agüente firme, meu amor, eu vou te tirar daqui, você vai ficar bem, por favor não desista... – ele começou a falar, passando as mãos desesperadamente pelo rosto fino de sua mulher.

- Fique calmo, Tiago. – a ruiva disse, com um tom tranqüilo, para acalmá-lo. – Mas acho que tem alguém precisando mais de ajuda do que eu. – completou, olhando agora com urgência por cima do ombro de Sirius.

O moreno virou-se para trás rapidamente, com um péssimo pressentimento invadindo sua mente, e a única coisa que ele desejou com toda força para não estar acontecendo, foi o que ele viu: Marlene tombava no chão, atingida pelas costas por um feitiço que Sirius nunca havia presenciado antes, fazendo-a começar a perder muito sangue.

- MARLENE! – ele gritou, correndo desesperadamente na direção da mulher.

Empurrou todos que estavam em seu caminho, ignorando se eram do seu lado não. Ela era a única que importava. Não poderia perdê-la, não conseguiria prosseguir sem a presença de Marlene ao seu lado, e ele sabia disso.

- Não, NÃO! – ele continuou gritando, enquanto a colocava sem seus braços, o sangue da mulher manchando toda sua veste. – Lene, não faz isso, não me deixa aqui sem você...

- Sirius, por favor, só me ouça. – pediu Marlene, tirando forças de algum lugar que ela nem sabia que existia e passando uma das mãos pelo rosto agora molhado de lágrimas do homem, enquanto ele tentava inutilmente estacar o sangue que escorria do frágil corpo dela. Marlene sabia que sua hora havia chegado, e nada poderia mudar isso. – Me perdoe por ter desconfiado de você, por ter te acusado injustamente, por todas aquelas coisas horríveis que eu te falei...

- Não, foi culpa minha, nunca deveria ter escondido nada de você! – Sirius começou a dizer, mas a mulher colocou um dos dedos sobre sua boca, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Eu te amei desde o nosso primeiro beijo, até o último. Eu te amei durante cada dia do nosso namoro, te amo hoje como nunca pensei que seria capaz amar alguém, te amarei amanhã ainda mais, e vou continuar te amando, para sempre, não importa onde eu esteja. – ela disse, enquanto seu rosto era pincelado por finas lágrimas que caíam insistentemente. – Você me entendeu? – perguntou, com um tom de desespero, de urgência na voz.

Ele assentiu, com aqueles olhos azuis marejados encarando-a. Abriu a boca para falar, mas Marlene novamente o impediu.

- Apenas me abrace. – murmurou, no que ele imediatamente o fez. – Porque foi exatamente assim que eu esperei passar o resto da minha vida.

Sirius sentiu o corpo da mulher que tanto amava inundar-se cada vez mais de sangue, e ele não podia fazer nada. Sentiu a pele de Marlene ficando fria, seu corpo já estava completamente largado nos braços de Sirius, seu olhar, outrora tão doce e ao mesmo tempo firme, agora desfocara-se por completo. Ela não estava mais ali.

Sirius não olhou mais para aqueles olhos castanhos, não teve coragem para tanto. Não queria encarar a realidade, não queria acreditar que havia perdido Marlene para sempre. Aparatou imediatamente na porta da mansão Black, e adentrou sua casa. Pouco se importava com o duelo que ainda acontecia onde ele estava há alguns momentos atrás, pouco se importava com qualquer coisa agora. Foi chutando tudo o que se encontrava em seu caminho, na tentativa de extravasar seus sentimentos, mas nada adiantava. Subiu as escadas pulando de três em três degraus, e adentrou o quarto em que ela costumava ficar. Queria sentir o cheiro de Marlene, sua presença ali, na tentativa de amenizar sua dor, de fingir que a qualquer momento ela passaria por aquela porta, o beijaria, e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Mas nada volta a ser, nada.

Largou-se na cama que havia no quarto, com o corpo cansado, exausto. Quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, porém, sentiu algo um tanto duro por baixo. Colocou a mão para ver o que era, e acabou puxando um caderno vermelho.

Sirius folheou-o, e reconheceu imediatamente aquela caligrafia fina: era a letra de Marlene. Passou o olho rapidamente pelas páginas, e abriu no último dia em que ela havia escrito – há poucas horas atrás, ele pôde constatar. Recostou-se no travesseiro, e começou a ler para tentar matar a saudade; as lágrimas escorrendo daqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto amava.

_"Nós ainda estamos brigados, e a cada segundo que passa, me arrependo mais por não ter feito logo as pazes com ele. Fui muito tola em não ter confiado nele, até porque Sirius nunca me deu nenhum motivo para isso. Mas agora não adianta ficar remoendo essa história, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Sirius é o homem que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida, e simplesmente não posso imaginar minha vida sem ele. Recebi um chamado da Ordem agora a pouco, vamos ter que sair em uma missão contra os Comensais, e suponho que Sirius esteja lá. Depois do duelo, cujo tenho certeza que nós ganharemos, vou falar com ele, me desculpar, acabar logo com todo esse sofrimento. Sei que Sirius me ama tanto quanto eu o amo, por isso espero que ele me perdoe. Então, vou convidá-lo para sair, e nós vamos dançar e nos divertir, como sempre. Esta noite, está decidido, porei um fim nisso. A vida é muito curta para não vivermos cada instante como se fosse o último. Porque, afinal, é preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse o amanhã."_

-----------------------------------------

**N/A: E fim da fic! O capítulo pode ter ficado um tanto rápido e curto, mas o motivo disso foi a tentativa de não deixá-lo arrastado. Essa pequena fic foi uma experiência nova para mim, mais puxada para o drama e com um final triste, mas espero que o resultado final tenha ficado pelo menos aceitável, e que vocês tenham gostado. ******

**Então, me despeço aqui, e não deixem de comentar deixando a opinião de vocês! ******

**Beijos, e obrigada por tudo!**


End file.
